


Chicken

by life_is_righteous



Series: Half-Elven [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Daughter of Lord Elrond, Family Fluff, Gen, Peredhel reader, half-elven reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You're father has a rather interesting guest.





	Chicken

You were sitting in the library with Lindir. Your father had given both of you a day off to relax and you spent it together, reading books on dwarvish customs. Dwarves were very interesting to you and you wished to meet them one day.

“Courting beads seem interesting,” Lindir says, stopping at a page.

“Braids are very important to the race of dwarves, apparently. To elves however, it is just used to keep our hairs tied back,” you say, laughing.

He smiles back at you.

“Come Lady y/n, we must make our way back to the dining area. You know how your father is on punctuality,” he says, standing.

You stand as well and take his offered arm. You both make your way to the dining area, but pause at a balcony over looking a courtyard.

Your father is there talking to Elrohir and Elladan. Either scolding them or actually talking to them, you do not know, but you can hazard a guess and say it is the latter given the fact that he does not seemed too displeased.

You jump as a chicken comes flying into view and straight to your father. He panics, swinging his arm wildly and his face is priceless. He lets out an undignified yelp and tumbles to the ground, hair askew.

You let out a snort that turns into a full blown laugh as Lindir lets out a rather high pitched giggle. That causes your brothers to start laughing too and when they part you can see that the hen has made herself at home on your fathers belly and you continue laughing as her chicks follow her lead and makes theirselves at home on your fathers chest.


End file.
